Mike Kroon
Mike, the official full boy of the podcast, is the only good member of the Internet Box, good being a relative term on the IB. He is commonly known as the most 20% cool member on the podcast. His responsibilities include running the website and managing the questions. For three weeks Mike interned at Rooster Teeth, where he almost died because White Men Can't Jump starring Woody Harrelson. He also love my little pony friendship is magic and his favorite pony is fluttershy. "He has what is known as Fur-vision, a disease related to Pyro vision from valve. This disease has him view everyone as characters from MLP, this has caused several incidents in which he was unable to contain himself and simply came himself. Oddly enough this happens around Michael and Andrew who he views as his secret crush, DERPY." -J Nickname He is also known in some places as the "Fluttershy Fucker" because he enjoys having sex with Fluttershy. Also due to the fact that he never leaves his house, (because of the fact that "it is scary") and he is also white as a ghost. Mike once claimed that his parents wanted to call him India if he had been born a girl. Career Mike currently has no career because he spends all of his time wondering if hasbro will ever kill off Applejack because she is a big fat working bitch. Nutritionist His controversial stance on calcium intake has been a topic of much discussion on the world of nutrition. He claims that if you need some more calcium you can just go to your local Kentucky Fried Chicken and buy a bucket of chicken after enjoying a tasty meal you have your calcium fix in the leftover bones. Also, his better known theory associated with consuming bones for calcium is that when one of your kids looses a tooth, you can devour that for an instant calcium boost. Entertainer of THE PEOPLE! His biggest give back to the community would be his valiant attempts to get the Internet Box published as a braille edition, this of course being for all the deaf people who can't listen to the podcast. His favorite genre of music is also only the song winter wrap up. It was also suggested that a version with hand signs be made for the blind community. Dreams Though he does not regularly remember his dreams in episode 36 we learn that he dreams of girls raping him in the ass with their tongues. Also known as tossing the salad. Midnight Mike Midnight Mike is the second personality of Mike. This second personality is known to come out in the dead of night. Midnight Mike is a known serial killer. Mike also takes on a raspy voice when he has transformed into Midnight Mike. During episode 37 Mike talked about his love for a video of an boy fantasise about raping his younger sister with a toothbrush. Mike found the video hilarious which may show that Midnight Mike has become too powerful for Mike to handle. Also, at night Michael Kroon is less playful and over all less stupid the daytime mike. In episode 44, Mike read a report of the time he was locked in battle with Midnight Mike. Midnight Mike was primed to rape him but Mike stopped reading it before the memories rushed back. Secrets According to episode 36 we learn that Mike secretly wants to kill Fluttershy, his supposed favorite pony. We also learned in episode 39 that Mike wants to have sex with Fluttershy before and after he kills her. ----